habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Antidotes: Overcoming Obstacles
Edits to the Talk Page January 19, 2015 - Calling attention to this issue and making no changes to this page or the Antidotes page.Missyvecc (talk) 18:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on addressing the questions that come up related to cheating/procrastinating dealing with death. I'm not sure I have a good draft yet. I'm still experimenting... even with the format. "Remedies/Antidotes" not yet sure what to name this. Wc8 (talk) 14:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Combine with Death and Dying page? (as you might have noticed by now, I'm all about combining pages. :P) Breadstrings (talk) 12:42, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I think we could do that. Death and dying does have some motivational impact on not procrastinating and it ties in really well with cheating to some degree. I'm also thinking about compiling the remedies. Atm, it just seems like a bunch of hodge podge advice. Perhaps we can create some sort of systematic plan/guide for procrastination once we feel like there is enough sound advice on the wiki Project21 (talk) 17:37, November 29, 2013 (UTC) One positive result of having short articles is that they can be linked to ingame for a short, quick answer. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) True, but I think that would be best addressed in the FAQ section which can have a "see more" reference to the actual page. Breadstrings (talk) 23:10, November 29, 2013 (UTC) brainstorming The Main FAQ is already long, making it an unwieldy source of information. That said, the FAQ format might be helpful for organizing frequently asked gameplay questions, and you can link to each answer: :: How does HabitRPG prevent cheating? :: I’m tempted to check-off an incomplete task to level-up, what could I do instead? :: etc. … :: More HabitRPG Questions :: How does HabitRPG prevent cheating? :: (Answer…) :: I’m tempted to check-off an incomplete task to level-up, what could I do instead? :: (Answer…) What if we have two FAQ’s: a Gameplay or tips FAQ and a mechanics/options FAQ with links between them, e.g. “More HabitRPG Questions” and “Questions about Gameplay” respectively. Wc8 (talk) 12:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if this will make the FAQ's more messy though... I like the idea of organising them into two broad categories. We need newbies to test it and see which they prefer. :P Breadstrings (talk) 12:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Spells Spells should be added in here as a resource for overcoming obstacles, because this is exactly the use of spells: reduce task redness, reduce damage done by dailies, increase experience gain from a daily, etc., etc.Wc8 (talk) 01:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) New Division Hm... what if we divide it this way: *Cheating: It's own page? or FAQ? *Dealing with Death > merge with Death *Procrastination and Distraction > it's own page, category Productivity Pitfalls, so we can direct users to a succinct page of suggestions, or draw from tips for responses in Tavern. Thoughts?Wc8 (talk) 15:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Kindof hurtful Going to work on this a bit to downplay the "cheating is bad, if you try to not die you're cheating" aspect of it, after some discussion in tavern. Also, the phonetic spelling up at the top is inaccurate. I'm thinking possibly move it in the vein of getting back on track after *you* have decided that what you were doing is cheating. Edit: I think I'm going to make a wiki page on cheating, instead (because one doesn't exist!), using some of this as a guide/starter and we'll see if maybe this page is redundant after. Cantras (talk) 23:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Cantras, I am SO sorry - i started working on this after seeing the discussion in the Tavern and didn't see the Talk notes that you were already starting to edit it. Please undo mine if you want. I'm sorry if I encroached on your work and I didn't intend to be rude. Janetmango (talk) 00:48, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Is there a reason we have separate pages for obstacles and overcoming obstacles. Much of the same information is repeated. To me it seems that consolidating the two pages into one would be more efficient and would flow better. Thoughts? Lupus Callidus (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Lupus Callidus